middle_school_experiencefandomcom-20200213-history
Arabella Wilson
Arabella (sometimes called "Bell" by her friends) Wilson is a student at Lakewood Middle School. She is a well-rounded student, having been part of school organizations such as the drama club and student council, and she takes gymnastics classes at the local community center. Arabella is very passionate, dramatic, and boy-crazy and always makes her thoughts known. Appearance Arabella is 5'4 and has a slender but athletic build. She has wavy brunette hair and grassy-green eyes. She has a constant expression of thoughtfulness due to her constant daydreaming. In ''Arabella for President, ''it is revealed that Arabella used to be overweight in elementary school. Arabella is usually seen wearing halter tops, tank tops, and skirts. The majority of her clothing falls into a lime/forest/grassy green color scheme to match her eyes. Personality Arabella is very overdramatic, according to her friends. Whenever she likes something, she gets very excited about it, but when she is worried, she believes that the worse possible thing could happen. She hyperventilates a lot, and thinks that the bad situation is worse than it actually is. She is very motivated by romantic entertainment and believes that the people in her life should act the same way. Ironically, Arabella dislikes conflict and tries to hide her feelings from people so she can avoid fights, but this sometimes backfires. Arabella is also well-rounded and likes to join activities that interest her. A few of the activities that she has joined are student council, drama club, and gymnastics. In sixth grade, she is part of the student council and the drama club, but she ends up disliking the student council and becoming overwhelmed with joining two school activities with rigorous work. Near the end of sixth grade, she decides to take gymnastics at the local community center, and she remains there throughout the rest of the series. Notable Moments Arabella is first introduced in ''First Experiences ''as a sixth grade student at Lakewood Middle School. During her first day at Lakewood, she spends her time catching up with old friends and gushing at attractive boys. In homeroom, she notices Robbie James and decides to introduce herself to him. Unfortunately, Robbie is an advanced student who doesn't have much in common with Arabella; in order to continue speaking to him, Arabella lies and says that she is an advanced student. During lunch, she sees Robbie during the club fair and meets his friend Chloe, whom she thinks is his girlfriend at first. Arabella learns that Chloe is also interested in signing up for the drama club, but is intimidated by how seriously Chloe is taking acting. Throughout the first few weeks, she struggles to live up to the lie that she had told Robbie and eventually confesses her dilemma to him. She later gets to know Chloe more, and the two hit it off well and decide to hold a sleepover. There, Arabella and Chloe bring their friends and the girls get to know each other. In ''Best Friend or Boyfriend?, ''Arabella teases Jessie Sanchez about Robbie's friend Freddy, whom she believes Jessie has a crush on. She reveals that she and Chloe are planning to try out for the school play, Into the Woods; ''they later try out in 'Arabella for President. 'Arabella decides to run for class president against her old elementary school rival Gabby and in hopes of growing closer to Robbie, who plans to join the student council. She ends up winning, but also ends up hating her job due to her inexperience, Gabby's bullying, and her lack of time for the drama club. In 'Break a Leg, 'she decides to quit the drama club and find a hobby that she actually has time for. After prodding from her sister, she decides to join a small gymnastics group. There, she meets Susan, a quiet but friendly girl. During her first few weeks in the group, Arabella deals with a broken leg and friendship betrayal, but she ends up liking the group over time. In 'Summer Rivalry, 'Arabella plans to spend her vacation doing romantic activities with Robbie, but to her dismay, Robbie decides to go to sleepaway camp for the whole summer. Arabella decides to focus on spending time with her friends instead, but at first she regrets it when she realizes that Chloe and Susan don't like each other. Arabella and Robbie's relationship is put to the test several times during seventh and eighth grades. Seventh grade starts out badly for Arabella when she starts to believe that Robbie doesn't care about her and breaks up with him; however, after they talk it out, they get back together. In 'Leaders of the School, 'she befriends a new student named Connor and briefly develops a crush on him, but this makes Robbie jealous. In 'Last Chances, 'Arabella gets her first kiss from Robbie. In 'The Summer Before High School, 'she states that getting out of her comfort zone was a significant part of her middle school experience. Significant Relationships 'Robbie James Robbie is Arabella's long term boyfriend. They went to different elementary schools, but they met when they were in the same homeroom class in sixth grade. During that year, they were in the student council together, where they began to develop their feelings for each other. Their relationship can be described as "up-and-down", due to their sometimes on-off moments. Their relationship is not as stable as Freddy and Jessie's because of their vastly different personalities, but they always find a way to make it work. 'Chloe Winters ' Arabella and Chloe have been best friends since sixth grade, where they met. They initially got to know each other through Robbie, but they really got the chance to become close when they joined the drama club. Chloe and Arabella act very alike, but Chloe is less dramatic off the stage. Throughout sixth grade, they are seen hanging out a lot, but when Arabella quits the drama club to join gymnastics, their friendship is tested. Even though Arabella and Chloe end up being interested in different things as the series goes on, they are closer than ever. 'Susan Duncan ' Susan is Arabella's best friend from gymnastics. The girls' friendship was rocky at first because of Susan's somewhat aloof and unfriendly behavior. However, as they get to know each other, Susan lets down her walls and is able to appreciate Susan's friendship. Their friendship is tested when Susan's competitive streak in gymnastics ends up causing Arabella to get injured and when Arabella's school friends are rude towards Susan. Susan and Arabella are very different from each other; Susan is said to be way more blunt, calm, and logical than Arabella. Even with their differences, they are still able to have a close relationship. 'Gail Edwards ' Arabella and Gail are neighbors and also close friends. They knew each other in elementary school, but they weren't best friends who hung out often. Once they enter middle school, they become close (since they don't know many people at Lakewood) when they start hanging out in the same group of girls. They both have boyfriends, and Arabella usually turns to Gail for romantic advice. 'Kyle Wilson ' Kyle is Arabella's brother who is two years younger. They have a typical brother-sister relationship, as they don't get along for most of the time. Even though they clash from time to time, they still love each other. '''Taylor Wilson Taylor is Arabella's sister who is five years older than her. Taylor is popular, confident, and pretty, and Arabella both admires and envies her. At times, Taylor can act condescending towards Arabella at times due to her age and her overconfidence, but mostly, she helps Arabella with her middle school problems and guides her through her adolescent life. Gallery Arabella 2015.jpg Arabella redux.jpg Trivia/Fun Facts *When the author first developed the idea of the story, she completely made up the name "Arabella" and didn't know whether it was a real name or not. *Arabella's overdramatic behavior is inspired by the characters Candace Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro from the Disney cartoon "Phineas and Ferb". *In ''Arabella for President, ''it is mentioned that Arabella was overweight during her elementary school years. In fourth and fifth grade, she lost weight, but her weight is something that she is self-conscious about at times. She is also self-conscious about her name at times (due to it not being common). Other Information *Confidence: Arabella is not as confident as some of her friends; in fact, she is very insecure. She believes like life is like a teen rom-com flick, and thinks that whenever something goes wrong, it will go exactly how it would in a rom-com flick. She is mainly insecure about her appearance, her abilities, and boys. *Intelligence: Arabella has average intelligence; she does her work and studies like every other student and knows her strengths and weaknesses when it comes to academics. *Negative Emotions: Arabella's negative emotions are overreacting and pessimism. Whenever something goes wrong, her mind goes to the worst possible scenario and remains there. *Biggest Flaw: Arabella's biggest flaw is her inability to confront a situation face-to-face. Instead of facing an issue directly, she tends to avoid it while secretly crumbling down in an attempt to express her feelings. This usually occurs whenever she is having problems with Robbie. *Hobbies: During the series, Arabella's main activities are acting and gymnastics, though she eventually dropped acting. She also enjoys watching teen romantic-comedies such as "Mean Girls". At times, she likes getting makeovers from her friends. *Musical Preference: Arabella mainly likes pop music and flocks to songs/artists that sing mainly about romance (ie: Taylor Swift). *Perception to Others: Arabella either attracts or annoys her peers depending on her attitude. People approach her because she is a nice and charmful person. However, if she is having a public panic attack over something non-important, she is ridiculed for her behavior. *Friend Type: Arabella likes to be around people who enjoy talking about boys and other girly subjects with, but she enjoys the company of people who aren't into those things. She dislikes openly mean-spirited people, such as Gabby Evans and Clarissa Simpson, make fun of people just to make themselves look better. *Romantic Type: In ''First Experiences, ''it is mentioned that Arabella is attracted to sporty boys who also happen to be preppy; these are the kinds of guys that she likes from the movies she watches. Unfortunately, almost every guy that she talked to that fit that description turned out to be major douches. Robbie does not exactly fit that type, but Arabella fell more for his personality. *Family: Arabella is the middle child of a traditional family. She lives with her mother Irene, her father Joel, her older sister Taylor, and her younger brother Kyle. Arabella has a good relationship with her parents and idolizes but envies her older sister. She doesn't get along with Kyle that well due to Kyle's bratty attitude. Other Information Template inspired by http://prenncooder.deviantart.com/ Category:Main characters Category:Lakewood Students Category:Student council Category:Characters Category:Drama Students